A Students Tears
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: What would happen a few days after Jeagers match with Eskara? Will Brocken Jr forgive him? No pairings, It's a father/son sort of thing. Enjoy Reading!


_Hey! Some of you know this story already, so I'll be quick about the summary. It's just a little father/son fic I did with Jeager and Broken Jr; these two are some of my favorite characters and I think they're awesome. Anyway, please read & review and enjoy!  
I don't own Ultimate Muscle or its characters._

* * *

Chapter 1: After The Battle

It had been some time after the match with Eskara and he still felt the agonizing guilt in his gut. Jeager nearly won the battle if Eskara hadn't tricked him with all those lies about his mentor, Brocken Jr; he turned against his master in a heartbeat and would've hated him if not for the kind old couple who told him that those lies weren't true and Brocken was his father. Also, he used his Red Rain of Pain too early and that would have helped him at the end, but Eskara cut it off with his attack. When the match was over, he was escorted to the hospital for immediate medical treatment.

After a couple days in a coma, Jeager was finally out of it and his arm was on the road to recovery. However, he never forgave himself after the way he treated his teacher during his match and at his own father nonetheless. It was pretty quiet in the room, until there was a knock on the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

Jeager yelled to the door, "Come in!"

The door opened, revealing it to be Brocken Jr. Jeager turned away as his father entered the room.

Brocken slowly approached his son, "Hello Jeager. How are you feeling today?"

Jeager shrugged as he turned away, "Fine. They said a few days of rest should help."

Brocken nodded in relief, "Good. You needed it after what Eskara did to you."

Jeager nodded and lowered his head in shame. Brocken couldn't help but notice the sadness in his boys eyes.

Brocken was concerned about his son, "What's wrong, Jeager? Why do you turn away from me?"

Jeager sighed as he avoided his fathers eyes, "It's nothing, _Mein Herr_. Nothing to talk about."

The old man sighed as he stood next to Jeagers bed and puts a firm hand on his shoulder.

Brocken sighed as he spoke to his son, "I know something's bothering you, boy. Whatever it is, you can tell me, _ja_?"

Jeager couldn't help but feel the tears pool in his eyes; yet, he didn't look at his trainer for one second.

Jeager sounded sad as he looked down, "I..I know you were expecting me to win the match against Eskara, but...I was overconfident and acted like a spoiled brat. I don't deserve to be your student...or your son." That's how he felt ever since he found out the truth during the match.

Brocken felt a little shocked and sad at the same time. As a father, it's hard to see his own child so depressed and ashamed. He took his hand and rustled his sons' hair.

Brocken spoke softly to his Jeager, "Now don't go saying that, Jeager. You did your best and that's all that matters; and being brainwashed by a liar is complete contrast to being a spoiled child. The point is...I'm proud of you for trying your best and hanging on to the end. I'm proud of you...my son."

The tears started streaming out the young mans eyes like a waterfall. He never thought his teacher would be so forgiving. Then, he wrapped his arms around Brocken and started crying on his chest. Brocken nearly jumped, but eased up when he saw his son in so much pain.

Jeager sobbed as buried his head in Brockens chest, "_Sniff!_...Forgive me, _Mein Herr!_...I never meant to be so cruel to you!..._Sob!_...I understand if you were angry because of that..._Sniff!_...but, please..._Sob!_..._Sob!_...don't hate me! I'm so sorry, _mein_ Father!" He hasn't cried this much since he was a child.

Brocken just smiled as he embraced his son as he continued to cry. He didn't even care about the sudden moisture in his shirt; all he did was comfort the boy and patted his back to calm him down.

Brocken smiled softly as he comforted his son, "There, there my boy. I forgive you; I was never angry at you. But, I can see why it's made you so upset. It's all right now, my son."

Jeager looked up for a moment.

Jeager cried as he looked into his fathers eyes, "_H-Herr_ Brocken, I..."

Brocken spoke in a fatherly tone, "Shhh...Don't talk of it anymore. Just let it out, _ja_? Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Jeager smiled softly at his master and father, "Thank you Father...thank you for everything."

Both men smiled as they continued to embrace each other. Thanks to Brocken Jr, Jeager has found more confidence in himself and those he cared for. Brocken is proud of his son and student for being all he could be and for giving his best shot in the finals. It goes to show you that no matter what happens, someone will always be there for you 'till the end.

The End


End file.
